What I Want
by Gin-Mika-Takara
Summary: I could not express the pain that I felt at the betrayal. But he knew my pain and she knew how to speak up when I could not. As long as I had them I could be happy right? That was all I needed right? OCness... and OC characters
1. Chapter 1

Hi my Naru/Sasuke lovers... it has been forever since I wrote a fanfic. Like 2011 long. This is just a simple three chapter story nothing to long. It also has not editing, so there are most likely a lot of errors, my bad. Read and enjoy, review if you like to.

Standard Disclaimer... I do not own Naruto... if I did Sasuke would have never procreated with Sakura no offense but no...just no

—

They had given him my hopes and dreams, they had done so without a blink and words that should not have spoken. The Council and our parent and put all their hopes in my twin showing their true thoughts and color.

He was the only one that stood by my side, who spoke for me when I could no longer form the words. He was all I had.

"You dare deny him his only dream," Sasuke shouted in astonishment. "Naruto has only ever protected this village, he is the strongest member of this village."

"He only know what the Kyuubi has taught him he does not know diplomacy," My father, the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"He has shown time and time again that he can and will choose the least violent outcome," I watch Sasuke roared.

"Sasuke," I stopped him putting my hand on his stiff muscles, I could only smile at him; at that moment I knew he was my only reason to smile. "Thank you."

"Naruto…" he tried to get me to reconsider.

"It has been decided Menma will be the Hokage, once Hokage Tsunade resigns." I felt eyes on me the moment I called Tsunade by her name and not by my old nickname.

"Gaki…"

"That is all that was meant for this council meeting is it not Hokage," I asked completely ignoring the looks of Tsunade, Jiraiya, my parents and the rest of the council members.

"It is," She spoke.

"Well if you excuse us," I took Sasuke's hand and walked out.

Since then I had avoid any one other than Sasuke, there was no long the happy go luck idiot the village once knew. No all I had was my job and my love. Sasuke and I had wed 6 months after Menma took the seat of Hokage. It was done in the village of the Sand by Gaara, the only other person that understood how it felt to be seen only as a monster a weapon.

The only gift we had accepted was Kyuubi gift which allowed me to produce heir for my love, Sasuke, once we were ready. Gaara, of course had to send a message to my village stating that he had just married Sasuke and I.

They had crowded the gates, my parents, teachers, friends and Hokage alike wanting to congratulate us and have a big celebration. After all the Hokage's brother just wed, it came to a bit of a shock when we walked past the crowd without a glace straight to the Uchiha compound.

It had been a week since that Sasuke and I stood in out Abnu outfit in front of the Hokage and his parents. I wore my fox mask and Sasuke his crow, Lady Kushina and Hokage Minato stood behind Menma.

"Why are you wearing you mask," Menma asked, he resembled me a great deal the only different was he had mother green eyes and red hair, and no markings of the Kyuubi whiskers.

"You have sent for us, Hokage-sama," I spoke my voice void of the emotions that I once had for the member of this room, for this village for that matter.

"I have called for my brother and my best friend, not my Abnu," Menma spoke. We made not move or spoke no word. "I fought alongside you two, we killed the rogue Uchiha together. Remove your mask."

"As you order, Hokage-sama," Sasuke and I spoke together as we slid the mask to the side of our head so that they could see our face.

"Son, you have wedded, is there anything you would like from us to celebrate," Kushina spoke cautiously.

"Kyuubi's gift to my husband and I is all we would like, Kushina-sama," I answered.

This cause the occupants of the room to gasp at my words.

"Naruto Uzumaki nee Namikaze ." My father attempted to reprimand me.

"Uchiha," I spoked stopping his rant.

"Excuse me," My father asked, his blue eyes in flames.

"It is just Naruto Uchiha, I have taken only Sasuke's name and have denounced what was of you claim," I finished.

"Brother, this is childish, this will not show that you can be the next Hokage," Menma spoke finally standing up. I only chuckled as Sasuke grabbed my hands to calm me.

"I do not wish for that position, this village and the people who I held dear have shown there true colors. They only see me as a monster at worst a weapon at best. I have nearly died 10 time over for this village, every ally you have was due to me not the drunkard you called the 5th Hokage, the war would still be if not for Sasuke and I, you could not have done it without us." I shouted. "And yet I still was denied the only thing I ever wanted. I do not want your fancy position and I don't care if this village burns to the ground. They only reason Sasuke and I continue to represent this god forsaken village is so that Itachi will not be hunted. That was my husband's terms to return to this village and the only reason we still stand behind you. The Monster and Traitor are behind you Hokage-sama."

We both knelt to the trio, who were too astonished to speak. We exited the room once we stood up.

Despite the room being completely clocked in chakra, word got out that I had denounced the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan. When the Uchiha's seat remained empty for the council meeting, it was understand that the only reason the heroes of the leaf village was because of the eldest Uchiha.

"Daughters, even warrior must have someone to tighten the reigns," The beautiful copper tone lady spoke her purple hair flowed. My sister and I looked at our father and mother.

"It is not us that are meant for those seat mother," My sister spoke as she pushed her glasses up. She was the scholar of the two of us. Her jet black hair fell to her back in waves much like mother, her purple eyes glowed.

"Then who will take over, you do not expect us to live for every," My father snorted, I tucked my light purple almost silver hair behind my ear as my amber eyes clashed with my father's equal amber eyes

"Of course not," I smirked. "What if I tell you I have the perfect candidate, though? Warriors meant and willing to rule. Warriors who may bring peace."

"How will you get these warriors," Mother as intrigued.

"Well my sister dearest, Talia, just finished the tying the last of the strings. She, I and her newly wedded husband, will receive our King."

"And if you are unsuccessful," My father challenged.

"We won't," I smirked. "But should the tides change I will take your place."

"I have your blood oath," he asked lifting his eyebrow.

"That you do," I smiled with a bow.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the compound past the stared and the sad face. They meant nothing to us any longer, since our statement, the village has tried to make us feel welcome, and they have tried to correct our feeling of them. But nothing they could say or do could make us want anything to do with them.

I placed my hand on my stomach, this was the only thing that mattered to us. We had just the village of the sand and it was confirmed that we would soon have a little one in about 6 months. Kyuubi had snorted telling me she had told me that to begin with. But we were so excited we had to make sure.

Gaara had stated he would request us to come do some bogus mission so that we could be comfortable during the remainder pregnancy. Temari and Kankuro had volunteered to come to the leaf village so that they had no reason to call us back. The Baki's sibling as all the other allies we accumulated during the war and been trying to get us to abandon the leaf village so they were quiet happy when we agree to the terms.

"Little brother," we turned to see Itachi sitting on the couch.

"Tachi," Sasuke smiled as he went to his brother.

"When did you get here Tachi," I smiled as I walked to him. His pointer finger touched my forehead.

"Just now, I have been summoned by the council," he smiled.

"For what," Sasuke growled.

"No idea, will you be accompany me," he asked us. We snorted as if we would leave our family to those vultures.

We, Itachi, Sasuke and I, walked through the doors of the council. The member of the council, members of the strongest clans looked at us, shocked that we came.

We ignored them as we walked to our section, Itachi sat as Sasuke and I stood behind him.

Next to walk in were the twin of the warrior kingdom. The oldest twin eye still shimmered with mischief as she looked at me, as she did when she brought the strongest bunch of troops I have hand the grace to battle along with her during the Great War. There was chatter as they walked to out section, Itachi stood, and as the Talia the youngest kissed his cheek.

"Sasuke, Naruto, meet my wife Talia and her sister Raina, princess of the Dragon kingdom," Itachi smiled.

"We have meet," Sasuke smiled a rare smile. "Why do I feel like you prepared for battle, princess?"

Sasuke and I eyed her as she turned to stand forward her straight purple silver hair following her movement.

"That is because I have the greatest gifts for my brothers, I plan to bring this village to its knee for the misdeeds towards you two." She spoke strong not afraid of who might hear her.

"You have finally decided to join us, Hokage," she smirked as my pale face brother walked in along with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Minato, who looked equally white.

"Who are you to speak…?" Raina threw a glare that surpassed the Uchiha glanced as the outspoken Hyuung.

"You will not speak to me, you who have sent you own nephew to his death, while you coward in you makeshift castle." She spat.

Menma lifted his hand to silence the council.

"I will only say this once, my kingdom is not pleased with you little village. The only reason we tolerate you piece of selfish shit, is because I am quiet fond of the warriors that Naruto and Sasuke are and you even manage fuck that up."

She turned to me with a smile on her face, "Naruto, my brother by honor. I have a proposition for you. My sister, wife of Itachi and I, do not want the crown of the Dragon Kingdom. Our people will only accept the greatest of warriors to reign over them."

"I am not understanding," I spoked.

"Your people may see a monster and traitor, but we see strength and peace when we see you. My kingdom would find no greater of honor to have you and Sasuke to take the crown." She smirked.

"What do you say, you will of course have to denounce this village."

There was an uproar as the head stood up, demanding her pay for her crimes of treason, of corruption, but she only looked at Sasuke and I. We looked up at Itachi, he was the reason we stayed her.

"Itachi, is the husband of a member of the first family both past and hopeful present. They would only ask for a war if they even touch a single hair off his pretty head." Raina smiled as she ran her hand through Itachi long hair. "And everyone has seen what only a handful of my army can do, can you imagine having the whole force on this one village."

"You would face another war," Kiba shouted astonished.

I watched her chuckle as she looked at Menma, he looked at me for a second.

"The four nations were expecting Naruto as the Hokage," Menma spoke. "They have felt a great wrong was done to the Great Nations hero. Raina has handed a letter signed by each nation leader and council promising they will not come to our aid should we deny Naruto his right again."

The room stilled.

"While Menma participate in the Great War and his aid to Sasuke and Naruto helped defeat of the enemy was commendable," Talia spoke as she stood. "It was just an aid. The war was only won by the hands of Naruto and Sasuke.

The girls turned to Sasuke and I, "We are honored to welcome you and you little one into our family with open arms if you will have us."

"How did you know," Sasuke asked. Raina just smiled as she placed her hand on Naruto's belly.

"Kyuubi has given you such a magnificent gift, my brother." She smiled. "You children will be so strong and happy."

"The first family of the Dragon Kingdom are send to be the decedents of Dragons themselves, they have a connection to the demons like Kyuubi," Itachi answered with a smile. "What do you say brother, brother in law, are we leaving together?"

I looked at Sasuke who leaned and kissed my lips, this was it our happiness. "When do we leave?"

"What do you mean little one," Minato spoke as took a step closer to us.

"You will not take another step," Rain growled as her began to stand up. "You can talk from where you are, you are now approaching the Kings of the Dragon kingdom. Learn your place."

"Our apology," Tsunade spoke pulling Minato back. "He is the sire of you king he only wish to know what you mean about little one."

"Do you truly believe yourselves as his family after what you had done to him," Talia spat.

"You forced our hand. That child… was meant to be a gift." Itachi brought her into his embrace. Raina began to walk down the long stair walking past clans.

"Only once in every blue moon are we give such a gift. A gift that show us that the gods have seen us struggle and prevail, to show us that they are proud of you. They handed they village everything, the reincarnation of Indra and Asura have been hand to you filth time and time again. And each time you fail miserable, but they had faith in you, they even gave you the strongest Demon imaginable, they gave you the perfect vessel so that it could all end. And you throw it threw the dirt time and time again."

She stands in front of Menma, "You ignore the wrongs being done."

Next she walks to Kushina and Minato, "Wish it to be silent, to be still."

Next she walked to Tsunade, Jiraiya, "You look at him as if he was nothing."

She then spins on her heel and turns to the crowd. "And yet he states hopeful, and yet stays loyal. Even when his mate know it is no use. His mate left in the hopes that the man he loved followed him. He did not leave to kill his brother, he left because he could not stand the wrong be done to the person he knew deserved the world."

"Even when you knew in your heart Naruto," Raina spoke tears of frustration falling from her eyes as she shook her head.

"You hoped that there was a small light at the end of the tunnel that would show you that you loyalty was not for not. And they still failed you. If one of you other than Sasuke had stood up for him to show that he had wasted his life saving you lives it would have been enough. None of you did, not the bubblegum headed girl or the dog smelling boy that claimed to be his closest friend. Not the sense that thought of him as a good kid, and not his family. You could not look past the fact that he carried the demon that was forced on him by his own father."

"And now that beautiful child carries the child born of Uchiha and Uzumaki, of Indra and Asura, kissed by the grace and blessing of the gods. Know that every single child that he pops out will be stronger than even my kind. That is what I take from you all today, I do not take your weapon, and I take the blessing because of your own blindness and injustice."

Sasuke and I both took off our insignia of the leaf and let if fall to the ground. We walked to Raina, Itachi and Talia behind us. Once we stood in front of her I pulled her into my arms, for once I was able to express myself to some other than my husband.

"Thank you," I whispered onto her head as I kissed her forehead.

"I have set you free my little fox, my brother, nothing holds you here, no emotions are left to express here other than goodbye."

"You are right, my sister," I smiled at the girl as she grabbed Sasuke and my hand.

"Must we do this," Raina whined as she held Sasuke and mine 5 year old son.

I smiled at the girl that had save my family from an unhappy life in the village of the leaf. She had been right the moment we had walked into this kingdom we were welcomed in open arms. The Dragon kingdom had no issues with Sasuke and I ruling them they actually preferred us over the lazy Raina who only moved for the call of battle, and now my son.

"Hn," My five year old with the attitude of Sasuke Uchiha, Ryo Uchiha, "Aunt Raina I am not to be used as distraction of you duty."

"But you are so cute," She whined as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"Men are not cute," he blushed. "Now release me so you can accompany fathers to village of the moon for the meeting."

She pouted as she placed him down and he marched to continue his studies with his Aunt Talia who was fat with Itachi's first.

I watched as she pouted, the wore as simple pale blue dress that hugged the right curves and fell down loosely as her hips only to stop just under her round butt, the longs sleeve were cut so that her arm were not restraint.

"Come on Kyosuke and Sasuke are waiting for us," I smiled as I grabbed her hand.

"I don't know why we are meeting them," she sighed as she used her other hand to move her bangs out her face.

"It is on neutral ground, be nice," I chuckled as I moved to Sasuke's side I leaned up to kiss his cheek as Raina did the same to her beloved Kyosuke.

"I cannot promise," she finally answered as we jumped and traveled there the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

We landed in front of the Baki's siblings, Gaara and Neji standing in the front.

Apparently, Gaara had save Neji and allowed the village of the leaf to believe he to be dead so that he no longer had be bonded to the family that murdered his father.

Neji at first wished to return to the village of the leaf once he had a woken from his coma, however after some convincing of the Baki's siblings and some good loving, Raina's words not mine, from Gaara. Neji abandon the Village of the Leaf and married the Kage of the Sand.

"Neji, Gaara, Temari, Puppet" Raina smiled as she hugged the four people.

"I have a name you know," Kankuro spoke.

"I know that, puppet," she smiled.

"Are you ready to go in," Kyosuke asked.

"Yeah let's go let the foolish leaf know that Neji is alive," Raina smiled. "I hope your uncle has a heart attack and dies on the spot."

We just stared at her as she became giddy walking to the door of the council of the moon.

"Her hatred knows no ends," Sasuke snickered.

"Just be glad we are at the other end of that spectrum," Gaara spoke as even he shivered.

We all nodded, following her to the crowd.

I sat in front of Menma and his family, Raina was pouting behind me. Although Hyuung was shocked he did not drop dead, according to Raina he could not even do that right.

"Why is it you have sent for me," I finally asked.

"Brother, we mean no harm, you did not need the Sand to witness," Menma spoke as he looked at Gaara, "No offense, Gaara."

Gaara just nodded, "I am not here to witness you action but that of the Dragon Princess, she is newly pregnant and can become emotional if the wrong things are said."

"I see," Menma spoke and looked at Raina, "Congratulation then Princess Raina."

Raina nodded but did not speak.

"The reason, Menma," Sasuke spoke.

"Right," he spoked looking down. "This is a personal matte but I must address it even if it has to be in this setting. Naruto, my little brother, I am sorry. I know no word can make you or Sasuke for give my village. But I am sorry, Princess Raina was right when she stated that ignored the issues. But I had hoped that you would become Hokage one day. I only took that place no one else could, I would have stated there for as long as I lived until you would be accepted."

"I know," I finally spoke. Menma looked at me in shock.

"Raina explained it to me during our journey home," I smiled looking at the warrior.

"It's been 5 years, Naruto," he asked. "I thought you hated me."

"Menma, brother, it changed nothing other than my feeling towards you. It still despise the members of the council, and I still hate the fourth and his spouse. Especially after having Maki, I could never love one of my child more than the other, so I can never understand how you two could."

I looked at Minato and Kushina, tears streamed Kushina eyes.

"Naruto that is not true," She cried.

"We love you son," Minato spoke his voice sounded painful as he bit back a whimper, tears rimming his eyes.

"Out of obligation," I shouted, but Raina placed her hand on my shoulder, shaking her head.

"Listen to them brother," She smiled with knowledge.

"We cursed you, the people of the village that I ruled hated you because of what I did to you." Minato spoke, he bit his lip. "My little ball of sunshine, you just continued on like nothing was wrong."

He gripped Kushina hand, as she began. "But we knew, we knew that those marking weren't because of you falling. We tried to have Menma stay by you as much as possible, but they always found was. And if we showed any concern or anger it would only get worse for you. The night you were lured out of the house and beat to the brink of death. I had threaten the whole town that if one more scare was place on you I would have them arrested."

"When Kakashi brought you back…. I never saw your father so angry. Kyuubi was barely sustaining your life force, we had to send for Tsunade in order to save you, the Uchiha tried to find the people responsible but no one would speak. There you were my little boy, the spitting image of my husband dying at the age 5, because of something we did. We thought of everything, of picking up a leaving, of sending you off with Tsunade, or Jiraiya. But they would come after you know matter who we sent you to, because despite who you parents were you were still a weapon. Your father stepped down to returned to the battlefield not because he was worried we lost, he was worried that out ninja would harm you."

"And even after you save out village time and time again, not everyone saw what we saw," Tsunade spoke.

"That's why we voted for Menma, we were protect you, Naruto," Jiraiya spoke as he looked at me.

"We went about it the wrong way," Minato spoke, "We apologize, but with you having kids you must understand why we did what we did. Imagine the people you swore to protect, treat your child in such a way despite all I did for them, don't everything I cared for them more then you. I hated them for what they had did to you. I hated myself for not being able to love you like I wanted to, for not being able to protect you."

"Naruto don't be an ass," Raina cried. "Go hug it out with your family. He forgives you."

Kyosuke hold her as she weeps into his shoulder, I just chuckled at her.

A red and Blonde vision quickly rushed to me as I was enclosed into my mother and baa-chan.

"You foolish boy," Baa-chan cried. "How could you think we thought you anything less than Naruto."

Kakashi, Jiraiya, Menma and my father surrounded the crying girls, my husband, Kyosuke and myself.

Ryo had his head against Raina belly as he spoke to his cousin. Maki was playing with the new born Itachi look alike. Itachi held him above his baby girls as he waved his little hands infront of her, giggling every time she opened her red eye, the only thing missing as the tome.

My mother and Baa-chan ran past us slower beings as they went to the three children to smother with their motherly love.

"Kyosuke," Menma began, "Your wife is really scare… no offense, how are you able to with stand her."

"Easy all women are scary," Kyosuke chuckled as he walked to his significate looks.

"Its really because she really likes sex," I joked as, Minato, Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded understanding. And went about to talk about to talk to their own thing, most likely Jiraiya newest addition to Ichi Ichi Paradise. Menma went to talk to the previous king about politics and what not.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around me. "Are you happy my love."

"Yes," I smiled as I looked over him. "We have everything we could ever want.


End file.
